Mourning the cold
by moneybags123
Summary: All dead apart from two people, How did it happen and why? In spira something went wrong terribly wrong and it destroyed people making them dead and torn.


There Tidus was staring at all the golden coffins engraved with their names.  
Wakka, Yuna, Kimahri, Paine, Rikku.  
Lulu slowly walked through the cemetery with tears rolling down her face and a black veil trying to cover her face. Her belt buckles clanged together making an echo on the stone walls of the tomb. Tidus looked at her and smiled, trying to give her slight comfort. He then reached for her hand which he held tight but hers just hung loosely in his hand. She removed the veil showing her tears and red puffy eyes. When seeing Lulu's face Tidus started to well up inside with tears. Both of them moved closer to their departed friends with the small sound of their feet tapping along the stone floor.  
Tidus moved to Wakka's coffin and laid the blitzball on top of it and Lulu moved forward and placed a yellow rose atop it. Tidus spoke in a soft whisper "Wakka…I'll never forget you" Tears welled in Tidus's eyes. Lulu looked at the coffin emotionless and gasped the word "Wakka" This time a single tear ran down her face. She shook her head and edged away from her dearly departed husband. Tidus saw the pain but she looked at him with no expression in her face.

Tidus turned to the next coffin ever so slowly it was Yuna's he halted in the moment he realised again that she wasn't going to walk through the besaid hut they bought together. This time he let his tears take over and they streamed down his face. Lulu looked at Tidus and gave him a gentle smile to let him know she was here with him. Lulu placed Yuna's rod upon the coffin and looked towards Tidus. He edged closer to Yuna's coffin and sat a red rose upon her rod and said "Yuna I love you, never forget that" he pulled away from her coffin leaving a tear mark upon it. Lulu whispered "you were like my sister im going to miss you a lot" Tears ran down Lulu's face even more but she wiped them away with her hand and looked towards Kimahri's coffin.

Tidus looked at the coffin, him and lulu moved towards it with their feet shuffling with them. Tidus picked up Kimahri's spear and placed it with Lulu holding one end onto his coffin ever so gently. Tidus placed a blue rose upon his coffin. He laughed "you never spoke that much but I'll miss you all the same" he smiled and glanced at Lulu. She smiled at the coffin and said "guard Yuna evermore in the afterlife as you did in life, I'll miss you Kimahri"

This time Lulu took hold of Tidus's hand and led him over to Paine's coffin. Lulu dragged the sword Paine once held upon the coffins side leaving it lent against the coffin. Tidus held a black rose out and gave it to Lulu she dropped it on the coffin, making one rose petal fall to the cold floor. "Even I didn't know you well but you cared to know me and I'll miss you for that" Lulu smiled and glanced to Tidus. He smiled "Paine you were always full of sarcasm I miss to be honest with you."

Lulu smiled and Tidus didn't move he was holding Rikku's daggers and Lulu looked at him "Tidus come on we have to say goodbye" He looked at her and knew she was right he walked over to Rikku's coffin and placed her daggers on the coffin and gave out a little cry "Rikku I met you the first time I came to Spira, know your gone" he lent on the coffin and cried. Lulu looked at him and put her hand on his blonde hair. "Rikku you were my first al bhed friend, you'll always be with me" she smiled and said to Tidus "We must go…" He looked up with his blue eyes twinkling from the tears and said "okay Lulu, We have to look after each other now" Lulu and Tidus grabbed each others hands and walked up the stone steps leading out of the tomb. They both looked back at the coffins and scanned them with their eyes. "You'll always be here" Lulu pointed to her chest. Tidus repeated what Lulu said and did the same he pointed to his bare chest. They walked out of the tomb and closed the door. They looked at each other and smiled as they walked off into the sunset.


End file.
